Life at GC
by Impassive sky
Summary: A collection of oneshot/drabbles featuring the daily life of the Guilty Crown characters...
1. Chapter 1-Hiking

**Disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters in this fanfic**

**AN: Kunichiwa Mina! This is my first fanfic in this fandom so I hope you'll take it easy on me. This is just a request from a friend so ignore the grammar…. This is based on my chapter 9 of living in a normal life from CV which I haven't posted yet. For those who are waiting for its update, please be patient….**

**Summary: Set on the timeline wherein they went to an island (I think it was on episode 6 or 7?) This is Semi Au Btw**

**Warning: Oocness….**

**Chapter 1-Hiking**

Shu shielded his eyes using the back of his hand from the bright rays of the sun penetrating his skin. With a map and a compass at hand, He and Souta walked side by side. The former wore a brown leather rubber shoes, khaki shorts, white sweat shirt and a cap. The latter wore a black synthetic rubber shoes, gray shorts, and a blue shirt.

"It's so hot." Shu wiped the sweat of his face with a handkerchief.

"Stop complaining Shu, We are almost there." Souta raised his tone a bit as he continued to analyze the map he was holding.

'Which part of this is almost?' Shu wanted shout it out loud at Souta but he didn't want to have a pointless argument with his friend. As they hiked the mountain, the two kept looking for white flags stated on the map, but found none.

"Are you sure that were heading to the right direction?" Shu asked. They've been walking in circles for at least an hour, not to mention they were carrying their backpacks filled with necessities (Which were heavy). He was starting to regret his decision in giving Souta the map. Well, it wasn't basically all his fault. The guy was pretty much persistent in getting hold of the map.

_**Flashback**_

"Everyone, we are all going hiking tomorrow!" Souta pumped his fist into the air excitedly. A collective of groans reverberated through the dining room.

"The goal of the hike is whoever finishes it first will win the race. Each of us will be paired. White flags are present in guiding us towards the finish line. Since were in a vacation on an exotic island, why don't we just enjoy it?" He paused for a moment before then moving on to a seemingly unrelated topic.

"As the enthusiastic one, I, Souta Tamadate, will do my best in leading all of you without any problems." He boasted as he tried to flaunt his skills. Of course, his friends at the table ignored him as they continued to eat their dinner.

"It seems like Souta is in his own little world." Shu said as he sighed tiredly. He was the first to finish eating his food, and as he waits for his friends, he turned to look at Inori seating beside Hare, who was calmly eating her food.

"I see what you mean. Let's just pretend that we don't know him for a while." Kusama Kanon said as she sweat dropped. Some of the workers staying at the Inn were staring at them weirdly. After all, they were still inside the dining hall.

"We don't have a choice but to bear with him." Menjou Hare said as she acknowledges the thoughts of her friends.

"You think." Kanon said, sarcasm was getting the best of her.

"Ne, is Souta always like that?" Hare asked curiously.

"I have no idea." Shu replied.

"Let's distance ourselves from him before people will start to think that we are related to him." Kanon insisted "Agree." Shu and Hare said in unison. Inori heard some parts of the conversation as she stood up from her seat and mumbled a barely audible 'Let's go '.

_**End of flashback**_

Souta flinched at the sudden question. "O-Of course, we are almost there." Souta shouted at the top of his lungs.

"Sure we are…" 'I've got to get the map from Souta, but how?' Shu eyed the map for a few seconds before formulating a plan. He placed a finger on his chin before muttering, "I have no choice but to do this." He quickly snatched the map away from Souta's grasp.

"Hey, give it back! This isn't funny Shu." Souta yelled in frustration, a tic mark was slowly beginning to form on his forehead.

"I'm sorry Souta… but… let's just say that… umm h-how do I put this? I-I simply don't trust you in l-leading us to the finishing line… we'll probably get lost evenmore and." There was a pregnant pause as the brunet scratched the back of his head.

"I bet you don't even know how to read a map." Shu said bluntly. He was prepared for the worst as he tried his best to smile, unfortunately it faltered midway. Souta was beyond offended. His grin was too wide as it almost reaced the tip of his ears.

'Oops, I've probably gotten **TOO FAR.'** Shu thought as he awaits his impending doom.

'Oh, **IT'S ON NOW!**' Souta twitch a smile as he cracked his knuckles.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

"Get back here Shu!"

Shu spun around and ran way as fast as his feet can, a fuming Souta hot on his trail. Souta aimed to grab the hem of Shu's shirt but failed as the other noticed it immediately and dodged. Meanwhile, 3 girls (completely forgotten) sighed exasperatedly as they watched the scene unfold right before them.

"Baka." Hare mumbled.

"I bet those two won't stop biting each others' head off everyday." Kanon said dryly.

"Be careful and good luck Shu." Inori said in a soft tone.


	2. Chapter 2-Do miracles exist? part 1

**Disclaimer:**

**I don't own any of the characters in this story…**

**AN:**

**Hey guys. I'm back. And no, I wasn't dead. I'm sorry it took me awhile to update this story of mine. I've been busy with my other stories that I had a major writer's block with this one. Gomen mina-san. But I assure you that I won't be abandoning this fic (thank you for supporting this ^_^). I thank whoever is patient enough to wait for the updates. Feel free to point out and correct the mistakes.**

***This a collaboration of Impassive sky and Blue Cayzon (the idea of this one shot was suggested by him so give some of the credits to him *bows*)***

***The chapters in here are unconnected/unrelated to each other so there is no specific timeline or whatsoever, just merely mini drabbles/oneshots***

**Now, on to the story! Enjoy ^_^**

**Summary:**

**Ouma Shu never did like the orange color of the sky. He never knew why though. However an unexpected meeting throws him into confusion. Will he be able to lend his strength and help the person in need? or will it end in a tragedy?**

**The hospital**

Ouma Shu idly looked out the window, watching the sky being painted by its beautiful orange hue. The white fluffy clouds slowly turned into the shades of red, yellow, orange, and violet. He didn't know why but seeing the wonderful scenery (yet ambiguous) made him feel relaxed and in peace. (More like everything seemed to be just a dream) Strange.

However, something was out of place. He frowned. The sky, the sun, the clouds, everything… his parted lips formed into a thin line as his brows knitted in confusion. It was all _too_ perfect for his liking. His gut tightened, for it made him disgusted with the mere thought.

He shook his head and snapped his eyes shut. An unbearable head ache suddenly made its way, trying to stop the pain; he gripped the sides of his chair hoping for it to be stopped when…

**RING RING**

The sound of the ringing of the bell indicated the dismissal of classes.

"The project is due on Friday next month." The teacher promptly ended, much to the students' relief.

As the teacher left, students chattered to themselves as if a party recently started, its sound booming towards the corridors with not much of a single shred of regret. They left in groups, one by one packing their things while some left in a mad rush (probably late from their club meetings or so).

Shu merely stared at the circulating fusses of the classroom. The population slowly died out, leaving him alone inside the room. He simply shrugged it off and continued on his merry way. He rose up from his seat, grabbed his bag and slung it casually on his right shoulder. As he exited the class room, he was surprised to hear a soft voice calling up from behind.

"Shu."

He turned and mumbled, "Ino… ri?"

The petite girl gave a bow, her light pink locks flowing down to her waist and eyes gleaming in pure innocence. Her rosy pink colored lips formed into a small smile, barely noticeable, further highlighting the said prettiness of the girl. He immediately blushed and looked away.

" Yahiro-san is looking for you. He says to meet him in front of the school gate." She curtly said.

He scratched the back of his head and trailed off, eyes looking anywhere but her gaze "Ah… is that so…"

"Hai."

Before turning onto her heels, she paused for a moment, turning to her side she said,

"It is nice meeting you, Shu." She cocked her head, eyes formed into arcs, she smiled.

Shu blinked, his mouth left wide open while staring at the retreating figure as he merely nodded absentmindedly. When she left, he muttered under his breath, "It was nice meeting you too… Inori."

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

"Yahiro-san, Please wait!"

Yahiro whipped his head to the direction of the voice and paused on his steps.

"I'm sorry I took so long."

He raised a questioning brow, confused by the sudden greeting of his classmate (which he even barely knew).

"…"

Shu was met with utter silence; this made him fidget even more from his standing position and replied the only words he could think of.

"… You called for me, right?" he said this hesitantly.

Yahiro didn't say anything though as he simply gestured the teen to follow him. Taking an easy pace, they exited their school.

As they walk along the sidewalk, Shu turned to look at his companion who was unusually quiet for most of the part.

Strange.

_Is he perhaps displeased with me because I made him wait so long? _The atmosphere surrounding him seemed to be heavy. _I wonder what's wrong. _Tons of questions bombarded his mind. He decided to keep it to himself in the end, thinking that it wasn't his business to _'pry'_ (if he even has it). They later stop at a pedestrian lane, waiting for the red signal of the streetlight.

"We're close to our destination."

"Ah, I see..." Shu replied with a slight frown marred on his face.

Though on great days, he would most definitely reply with a smile but today was different. He couldn't point it out, but he was feeling rather restless like something's about to happen.

Probably.

Or maybe it was just his imagination…

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

The faint scent of antiseptics that usually plagued such buildings passed through his nose. First waft of the smell entirely suffocated him, making his face pale. This was his first time entering in such establishments because he rarely got sick. Now he knew why his mother didn't want him to enter in such place, though he felt his mother was hiding something from him. He didn't ask of course because he knew that his mother will eventually tell him someday… someday… he'll just have to wait.

"Are you alright?" Yahiro seemed to notice his unhealthy face and asked.

"Yeah, I'm fine. Don't worry about me." Shu reassured with a small grin.

"Are you sure?"

"Hai."

Yahiro was about to speak when standing by the counter of the hospital was a nurse who was trying to get his attention. She held a clip board close to her chest while scribbling something on it using her pen. What little of his classmate's expression that Shu can make out was mostly somber however the creasing of his brows and lips twitching downwards was not a good sign.

"Yahiro-san, I'm glad you came. Osaka sensei wants to talk to you about your brother. She says that it is urgent so please follow me."

As Shu heard the last phrase of the nurse, it sent a spike of surprise through him. He didn't know his classmate(which he even barely knew) had a brother. Not to mention he was just a college student and it is hard to leave if he had someone important to take care off.

"Yahiro-san—"

He was cut off when Yahiro raised his hand as he pinches the bridge of his nose.

"Look, I didn't bring you here to pity my family but…"Narrowed eyes bore into his soul as Yahiro gestured him to follow him, "I just want you to listen to what I have to say."

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

Yahiro brings him into a private spacious room with its windows wide opened. The curtains swayed lightly as a gentle breeze blew and gentle sunlight streamed in through it. It gave of the warm and comfortable feeling though the mood didn't fit as he saw the person lying motionlessly on the bed.

"Yahiro-san… this is?"

"… His name is Jun, my… little brother."

Shu was met with silence as Yahiro trudged towards the bed that occupied the single room. He grabbed a chair and motioned Shu to sit on it.

"Jun, are you perhaps feeling better today." Yahiro mumbled softly, "I've brought a companion." He placed a hand on his brother's hair brushing it tenderly; a faint smile graced his lips.

Shu observed Yahiro's little brother carefully; he noticed that he seemed to be sleeping rather peacefully and nothing else. But, the thick blanket covering his body, the oxygen mask covering his nose and various tubes protruding his hands. All of these were nothing at all but a compelling disease. _It must be sad to have a life like this._

"My brother was a feisty little kid as far as I remember. I used to take him out to the mall or walk him around the park. It was such a hard task because we always ended up getting lost. Sometimes he would be too much hyperactive for me. Sometimes he would stay silent on the corner of his room. I have never really understood him for most of the part but… I think that's the reason why I can't let him go." He paused and made a small wry smile, "Funny right?" he asked.

"No, not at all Yahiro-san." Shu shook his head. "Not at all…"

**AN:**

**And that ends the first part of this chapter. Yeah yeah… I know that it's too short but this is all I can manage. My chapters only reach about 1000-2000 words. I don't know when will I be posting the continuation of this but please be patient. I'm not the type of author who updates fast. I'll be editing chapter 1 for a while so… until then**

**Drop a review**

**Ja Ne**

**-Impassive sky**


End file.
